


Under The Stars [Censored Version]

by islandahgase



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Dating, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Life Partners, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Married Life, Oaths & Vows, One Big Happy Family, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandahgase/pseuds/islandahgase
Summary: "When you're scared, I'll hold you. When you're lost, I'll find you and I’ll guide you. When you're hurt, I'll heal you. I swear everyday will only be better than the last. I promise you all this, until death do us part - just like in our vows."Just like the night he first met Park Jinyoung, Jaebeom felt the familiar feeling of being utterly , unselfishly complete and all it took was one simple look from Jinyoung . A look that told him he was enough , just as he was .





	Under The Stars [Censored Version]

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in a day and posted it on my Emma's urges even though I wasn't completes satisfied with it . I'm gonna re-write it and stretch the parts I think are important . I will definite change the rating so read it now if you want or save it for later when I'm done stretching Jinyoung's legs ... I mean , stretching the parts that are important to Jinyoung O.o
> 
> If you decide to read it , listen to Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur for a better feel of it and why I want to stretch some parts :)

Under the Stars

 

〆

 

He smiled to himself, smoothing out strands away from Jinyoung's eyes before he wrapped his arms around his husband. He looked up at the stars twinkling with promise. For a second, he forgot how old he was and wanted with all his heart to dance with the love of his life. Instead, he intertwined their fingers and gave Jinyoung's hand a squeeze.

“Until the end, Nyoungie. I've kept my promise,” he croaked softly before he closed his eyes. “Until the very end, I never let you go.”

Like an old film, the memories played again, dancing like they did forty-seven years ago. In his memory, Jinyoung was still the wild Spanish rose with pale skin, red lips and jet black hair and eyes. He remembered the stars twinkling in the younger’s eyes. He remembered falling deep into his eyes, even as he fell deeply in love with him.

In his memories, he remembered the fluid way Jinyoung had swayed his hips. The mesmerizing happiness  that lit the black coals of his eyes. He remembered the fierce need to dance with the younger, if only to share in the mysterious happiness. He remember their eyes meeting in the middle of the song playing.

Jinyoung had looked at him from over his shoulder and the fluttering in his chest had only grown. Strangely, he didn't feel scared. All he felt was fulfilled - like he was enough, just as he was. His world seemed to narrow in on Jinyoung, as peace settled over him, like all his years of wandering coming to an end.

Not wanting to waste a second anymore, he waited patiently until the song ended, not wanting to miss a second of dance, before he made his way backstage. As if sensing he was being followed, Jinyoung had met him before he even reached backstage. They had stood in the middle of the bustling hallway just staring at each other, neither of them knowing who was the predator and who was the prey. They didn't need to know. All that mattered was they had both found what they've been unknowingly waited patiently for.

With a soft smile, he decided to break the ice by holding out a hand to shake. “I'm Im Jaebeom.”

Jinyoung had smiled just as softly back at him. “Park Jinyoung,” he replied.

“Jinyoung…,” he repeated, tattooing the name in his mind. “It suits you.”

The giggle Jinyoung let out had lit the darkest corners of his heart. “Can I offer you a drink?”

“Yes,” he had replied hurriedly before realizing he didn't know if the younger was still on the clock. “Maybe... after you're done with work. I don't want you getting fired.”

The younger had shrugged. “It's my own company, and besides, this was a favor to a friend. I'm done for the night.”

He nodded. “Okay. My treat.”

A mischievous sparkle lit the younger’s eyes as he smiled. “Of course,” he said, turning away. “Don't go anywhere.”

As if it was a command, his feet planted itself into the floorboards. “I don't have anywhere else I’d rather be at,” he chuckled, finding his reaction both surprising and amusing.

Over several drinks, he had found out that Jinyoung was just a few months younger than himself; they both loved music and strawberries dipped in chocolate. The more he listened to Jinyoung talk, the more he fell in love with the man.

That night, under the stars as he held Jinyoung’s shoulders to prevent him from falling over, the younger had looked at him over his shoulder again and his breath had caught in his throat with a gasp. Although Jinyoung was a mess from throwing up and barely able to open his eyes, he still looked like the sweetest smelling rose as he smiled.

“You're cute,” Jinyoung had slurred.

He had chuckled, feeling a blush rise from his chest. “I'm not cute.”

Jinyoung had straightened up from his crouch. “But you _are!”_ the younger whined with a pout, punching his fist into his waist.

“You are”

*hiccup*

“the cutest man”

*hiccup*

“I have ever laid eyes on,” Jinyoung had slurred to a finish, going so far as to pinch his cheek.

He chuckled. “And you are very drunk,” he teased back.

Jinyoung had closed his eyes and shook his head, whining again cutely. “No, I’m not, and even if I am, I’m telling you the truth.”

He stood there staring at the younger for a minute, taking in the drunk beauty that was one Park Jinyoung. “I should take you home. Where do you live?”

“No, not right now,” the younger whined.

“But-...” he began to protest, but younger shook his head.

“Dance with me, Hyung.”

He scoffed. “But there's no music.”

“I'll hum. Come on! One dance.”

He chuckled. “One dance,” he began to relent, holding up a finger.

Jinyoung had laughed pointing at his hand. “Hyung, that's two fingers!”

He shook his head, laughing. “You are drunk!” he accused.

“Uh-uh… you clearly held up two fingers.”

His heart filled with laughter at the silly argument. “Fine. I held up two, but we'll stick with one, then you tell me your address.”

“Okay,” the younger easily gave in.

He opened his arms and to his surprise, the younger slid into them perfectly. Like two pieces of a puzzle coming together, they easily found their place. As he led, Jinyoung had kept his promise and hummed a tune around his drunken hiccups.

In that moment, under the stars, he felt his world shifting. If the world ended around him, he wouldn't have cared. There, in the middle of an empty park at 2am, he found happiness in the simplicity of having Jinyoung in his arms. It was in that moment he vowed for the first time to never Jinyoung go.

By the time they left the park, it was close to 3am, and he didn't regret a minute of the extra hour he spent with Jinyoung. In the cab ride to Jinyoung's apartment, he watched the younger softly snoring, and thanked every lucky star for leading him to Jinyoung. When they got to Jinyoung's apartment, he woke the younger up. Jinyoung's eyes fluttered open and his breath had caught again.

“I slept,” the younger said, sounding regretful.

He smiled at Jinyoung, not giving a reply. He didn't want to part with him. Fear gripped at him. He worried he wouldn't see him again.

“Would you like to come up?”

He hesitated for a second before he shook his head. “You should get some rest.”

For the first time since they started talking, Jinyoung had shied, wringing his fingers together in his lap. “Will I see you again?” the younger asked quietly.

His fear washed away instantly. He took the younger’s hands in his. “Do you want to see me again?”

Looking up at him through his lashes, Jinyoung eyes met his and happiness filled him. The younger nodded timidly.

“Then you will,” he promised. He pulled out his phone and gently placed it in the younger’s hands.

Surprised, Jinyoung pressed on the home button, ready to put his number in.

He shook his head. “My phone is the third most important thing in this world to me. My phone holds things that are important to for my job.”

Panic lit up the younger’s eyes. “I can't take -...”

He shook his head again, cutting the younger off. “I'll see you tonight, Jinyoung.”

“Tonight?”

“Tonight,” he reiterated, “Let me take you out to dinner.”

As he made his way home, the triumph he felt was greater than when he saw his name on a tracklist for the first time. The bright smile Jinyoung had given him as he nodded shyly was the best answer he had ever received, even in its quietness. When he got home, he sat on his windowsill to watch the sun rise, but missed the entire phenomenon. His mind far from his apartment, stuck on the thought of whether or not Jinyoung was watching the sun as well.

The next time he made the vow was a month into officially dating Jinyoung. On a quiet night after dinner, he had walked Jinyoung home. On the doorstep of Jinyoung's apartment building, the younger had invited him in yet again, but like the first night they met, he shook his head.

“Maybe next time,” he replied softly, looking down.

“Jaebeom, do you really like me?” Jinyoung asked, looking down as well.

Shocked, he looked at the younger's face, searching for a reason why the question was asked in the first place. All he found was nervousness and apprehension. Chuckling, he stepped forward and tipped the younger's face up to force Jinyoung to look at him.

“Very much,” he said, pouring all his sincerity into the two words.

“Then why do you always refuse my invitation?” Jinyoung asked in confusion.

“Because I don't want to lose you, Jinyoung. Because in the short month that we've known each other, you've become someone very important to me. You've become someone I learned to not just like, but respect. I don't want to make rash decisions that will risk me losing you. Because I want to do right by you.”

A soft smile had graced Jinyoung's face and his breathe caught again just like the first night. “Okay, Hyung.”

For a moment, it was quiet, but not awkwardly so, both of them not wanting to part before Jinyoung broke the silence. “Hyung?”

He hummed a reply, looking at the younger.

“Can I kiss you?”

Shocked, he opened his lips to reply before closing them again several times like a fish out of water - not knowing how to reply to the request. The beginnings of a blush rising with speed to his face. His heart sang in his chest, but his mind began to race, thinking of all the possibilities of what could go wrong.

As if sensing his hesitance, the younger had stepped closer with mischief shining brightly in his eyes. He felt fingers loop itself through the belt loops of his jeans and a second later he was stumbling into Jinyoung's arms. Flustered and surprised, he found himself chest-to-chest with the younger, his eyes glued onto Jinyoung's red lips that was narrowing in on his.

Before he could protest, Jinyoung was on the tips of his toes and their lips had met in the middle as the younger pulled him downwards. The softness of Jinyoung's lips against his was all he needed to calm down and loop his arms around Jinyoung. His knees feeling like jelly as he melted into Jinyoung. The fluttering in his chest blossomed and exploded like fireworks.

Although his plans for a perfect first kiss had been foiled, he didn't regret a second of it. It was a perfect way to end a good night and as he watched Jinyoung disappear as the door closed between them, he made the vow again. The vow becoming his mantra. His own personal goal.

More months passed and with it, years came and went, but every day, he made the same vow every time he and Jinyoung reached a milestone in their relationship. When they made love the first time; when they moved in together; when they both achieved their dreams. Like every couple, they laughed, they cried, they cheered, they fought for themselves and sometimes, they fought amongst themselves, but most importantly, they loved each other.

Three years into their relationship, he woke up one morning with Jinyoung in his arms. His dark lashes had fanned across the apples of his cheeks as the sun streamed through the window, lighting his pale features hues of yellow and orange. He watched the younger’s lashes flutter open and like always his heart stuttered and his breath caught.

“Good morning,” the younger had croaked.

“Marry me,” he replied, surprising even himself.

“What?” Jinyoung had asked, tears already forming in his eyes.

He caught a year that couldn't be held back anymore. “Marry me, Park Jinyoung. Make me the happiest man alive,” he whispered hoarsely, choking up on his emotion as well.

Not able to say anything, Jinyoung had simple nodded, but it was enough for him. Just like the first night they met, the simple nod had made him fill complete, as if he was enough just as he was.

Another year passed and the day of their wedding came. The ceremony was small, quiet and beautiful, but perfect. The nervousness he had felt before the ceremony faded the moment he turned to watch Jinyoung walk towards him. For a moment he had forgotten how to breathe.

Compared to all the nights they had seen each other, he couldn’t choose when the younger looked the most beautiful. He knew though that Jinyoung dressed in his red three-piece suit was at the top of the list of his favorite Jinyoung looks. The bright fairy lights hanging low in the garden had glinted off his jet black hair. His twinkling black eyes glittered brighter than the stars that night. His pale skin only highlighted the red of his lips. The younger's beauty had captivated him in a mesmerizing spell that when he made his vow to love and cherish the younger until death when they parted, he didn't stutter.

Before the ceremony came to a close, he went down on his knees like he should've done when he proposed and said his mantra out loud for the first time and added more to it, holding Jinyoung's hand.

_I, Im Jaebeom, vow to love and protect you, Park Jinyoung, for as long as I live. As long as I can draw breathe I will give you my all. I gonna stay with you and hold your hand through life's ups and down until we're grey and old. When you're scared, I'll hold you. When you're lost, I'll find you and I’ll guide you. When you're hurt, I'll heal you. I swear everyday will only be better than the last. I promise you all this, until death do us part - just like in our vows._

The fierce hug Jinyoung had wrapped him had warmed him to the core. His tears had dampened his waistcoat and he couldn't care one tiny bit. All he felt was the happiness emanating from the younger and not for the first time, he truly felt that he was sharing in the mysterious, carefree happiness Jinyoung felt.

More months passed, and they then collected into years and just like he had promised, he made everyday worth waking up to for Jinyoung. One day, he came home to a cooing baby crawling around his living room. Shocked, he had stepped out of their apartment and checked the number on the wall to ensure he stepped into the right house. Upon confirming, he stepped back into the living room to find Jinyoung holding the child in his arms.

“Hyung, come meet the newest addition to our family?” Jinyoung had said calmly.

“Addition to our family?” he asked in surprise.

Jinyoung had nodded, busily cooing at the child again.

He watched Jinyoung gently play with the baby, after learning the child - Youngjae - belonged to his husband's sister. The happy smile on Jinyoung's face confirmed what he needed to do to keep the smile. The next day on his way to work, he stopped at an orphanage and listened intently to a caseworker explain the process of adoption to him. Only when he was sure a few months later that he learnt all he needed to learn did he approach Jinyoung with the idea.

Tears of happiness had filled Jinyoung's eyes. “Are you sure?” the younger had asked, throat already clogging with emotion.

He had smiled, nodding his head. “I want to teach someone how to love another like I love you, Park Jinyoung.”

“Can we do it?” Jinyoung had asked, looking around at their two-bedroom apartment.

He nodded again, taking Jinyoung's hand in his. “God knows we make more than enough to support at least three children. We can move into a larger apartment, and still be able to support a five-person family.”

“Are you sure?” Jinyoung asked again still uncertain.

“I'll give you the stars if I could, Jinyoung.”

“Thank you, Jaebeom,” Jinyoung had told him softly, his tears finally falling. “I love you so much. Thank you for coming into my life… for holding my hand… for never letting me go.”

His heart fluttered at the words. “I promised to never you go, Nyoungie and I never will.”

Jinyoung had kissed him again just as softly and as chastely as their first kiss, but it was enough to convey all the happiness the younger felt. Like a tale as old as time, he felt again the familiar feeling he always felt just by simply looking at the younger. A sense of being enough, just by simply being himself.

The night they brought Mark home and they curled up on each side of the infant on their long size bed, just watching him breath, Jinyoung had reach out a hand for his. He met the younger’s hand over their child and intertwined their fingers.

“Thank you, Jaebeom,” Jinyoung had whispered sleepily.

“No, Jinyoungie. Thank you. Thank you for dancing into my life and filling it with happiness.”

After a few moments, Jinyoung fell asleep and he sent his thanks up to the stars for his husband and now their child. That night before he drifted off to sleep, he added Mark to his vows.

After Mark, a year later, came Jackson - a cute baby with the largest , most curious eyes of Chinese descent. The active babbling and happy laughter had made Jinyoung’s face light up like a Christmas tree and he knew that they had to take that baby home before someone else did. They drew the line after adopting Bambam, a tiny infant barely three months old. With a dark past, Jinyoung had burst into tears and they together vowed to only give the child happy memories to erase the darkness. With each child, he only added names to his list of people he vowed to love and protect. As the boys grew older, they fell in love with Jinyoung's passion for the performing arts and his love for music production. Before he knew it, Youngjae, Jinyoung's vocal protége, and Yugyeom, a talented dancer and Bambam's best friend became a part of their tight-knit family and he added them to his list.

Months changed the seasons, season became years and years became decades and one by one, their children moved out, flying the coup beautifully. He watched Jinyoung's hair turn grey and his skin crinkle in more places than just the corners of his eyes, and still the love he felt for the younger never dwindled - not even for a second. In his eyes, Jinyoung was still the wild Spanish rose that left him feeling complete with only a simple look.

He opened his eyes upon hearing Jinyoung say something. “What was that, baby?”

“Thank you, Jaebeom - for never letting me go, but it's time... It’s time to let me go, Jaebeom.”

Tears filled his eyes, his throat already clogging with fear and heartbreak. “I’m scared.”

Jinyoung smiled up at him. “Til death do us part, right?” the younger asked, tears filling his eyes as well. Regardless of what others thought, Jinyoung had always been the braver one between them.

“I don't want you to leave.”

“I'll never let you go, Jaebeom. Even in death, I'll still be here holding your hand.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling angsty and when I don't have an outlet , this is whay happens . In one day, I write sappy , angsty fics that just reeks of my love for GOT7 . 
> 
> Anyways if you wanna scream at me in 280 characters my Twitter @islandahgase and if you wanna scream at me in more characters comments are enabled and I have a curiouscat too if you wanna stay anon . I don't really have a preference . I just want feedback on how poorly this was executed O.o 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it ... Until I feel stupidly angsty again I'll see you ... maybe ... idk ... depends on how much you wanna murder me after this ... buh-bye . Zai Zhen . Annyeong (goodbye , not hello) , aloha (again , good bye not hello) , sayonara ... thats enough Mimzi ! Okay bye


End file.
